Cassie Lang
|gender = Female |age = 11 |DOB = July 2007Ant-Man and the Wasp |movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the Wasp Avengers 4 (unreleased)Emma Fuhrmann Joins ‘Untitled Avengers’ As Cassie Lang |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time (mentioned) Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude |actor = Abby Ryder Fortson Emma Fuhrmann |status = Alive}} Cassandra "Cassie" Lang is the daughter of Scott and Maggie Lang. Biography Father Figures Birth Dad in Prison Cassie Lang was born to Maggie and Scott Lang. Her father was a petty thief who vowed to quit his life of crime when his daughter was born; however, he was arrested after breaking into the house of the head of Vistacorp and sending back money the company had stolen from its customers. Cassie's parents divorced while Scott was still in prison and Maggie began dating Jim Paxton, who raised Cassie like his own daughter.Ant-Man Birthday Party ]] A few years later, Jim Paxton hosted Cassie's birthday party. Scott Lang arrived, having been released from prison. The father and daughter hugged and Lang presented her with a gift of an ugly rabbit toy which she instantly loved. Despite Lang wishing to keep his brief visit a secret, an overexcited Cassie went to inform her mother of Scott's arrival; Maggie promptly spat out her drink in surprise. Maggie and Paxton spoke to Scott and, after talking in private, Scott left the party, waving goodbye to his disappointed daughter. Bedtime Story The night after the party, Cassie was being tucked into bed by her mother, who asked if she really liked the gift her father had given her; she assured her that she did because she liked its incredible ugliness. Cassie asked her mother if her father was a bad man because of the way she and Jim Paxton had spoken to him, but Maggie assured her that he was not, just complicated and easily confused. Discussing Daddy Cassie joined her mother and Jim Paxton for dinner and they discussed Scott Lang, who had just broken out of prison with Paxton given the task of tracking him down. Cassie asked her stepfather if he was going to find her dad; Paxton told her he only wanted him to be safe. In response, Cassie told him that she hoped he did not find him. Late Night Visit kisses his daughter as she sleeps]] The night before he undertook a new top-secret and highly dangerous heist under the leadership of his new employer Hank Pym, Cassie's dad, Scott Lang, put on the Ant-Man Suit and snuck into Maggie Lang's house, going into Cassie's bedroom and looking at her while she was sleeping. Happy with seeing his beloved daughter again, Scott continued to watch her for a while before enlarging himself and kissing her forehead. Once he was satisfied with his moment of seeing his beloved daughter, he left. Saved by Ant-Man Yellowjacket Attacks ]] Without warning one night, Maggie Lang's home was attacked by Yellowjacket while wearing a weaponized Yellowjacket Suit; Cross threw Maggie out the house and took Cassie hostage, telling the terrified child that he wanted to find and kill her father. Lang also questioned if Yellowjacket was a monster, something which the supervillain did not deny. is her father]] Coming to her rescue, Scott Lang arrived moments later in the Ant-Man Suit and battled Cross, both shrinking down to minuscule sizes and fighting on Cassie's toy train set. Cassie watched in shock as tiny explosions occurred on her train set where the two fought and hundreds of Ants arrived and attacked Yellowjacket seemingly under Scott's command. Even more shocking was when Scott used some kind of device which caused her train set to instantly grow to gigantic sizes as well as one of the ants, which grew to the size of a large dog. When Jim Paxton arrived, he tried to bring Cassie to safety, but Yellowjacket cornered them and attempted to kill them both. With only one chance left to save them, Scott Lang then shrunk down to the smallest size possible and attacked Cross, shrinking into his Yellowjacket Suit and damaging its internal mainframe, causing the suit to crush into itself and kill Cross and wipe him out of existence forever. For a moment, Scott was lost to the Quantum Realm, unable to stop shirking, however he was able to repair his own suit and return to his original size. Once back in reality, Cassie hugged her father tightly. Family Dinner Months later''Captain America: Civil War, Cassie has adopted a giant ant as her new pet, treating it like a dog. Jim Paxton and Maggie Lang invited Scott Lang to their home for dinner to show their gratitude for everything he had done to protect their family. Paxton even informed Lang that he would not be going back to jail after breaking free the last time. Lang then received a call on his phone telling him to meet with Hank Pym and made a quick exit, kissing Cassie on the head as he left. Father's Return Following his Escape from the Raft, Scott Lang returned to Cassie, knowing he was still a wanted man for allying himself with Captain America.Avengers: Infinity War Prelude'' Visiting Scott Cassie visited Scott during his two-year sentence of house arrest. They played together as Scott tried to keep her entertained without having to leave the house. He built a tunnel out of cardboard boxes for them to crawl through as they go in search of treasure. The treasure turned out to be Scott's "World's Best Grandma" trophy that Cassie gave to him. Cassie asked if she can take it for Show and Tell but Scott refused. ]] They "escaped" down stairs that had been converted into a slide and ran into the fence. Scott accidentally put his foot through the perimeter, alerting the FBI that he'd left his house. They arrived to search the place just as Cassie's mom and Jim came to pick her up. Cassie left with her Mom but promised to come back. Unbeknownst to Scott, Cassie had secretly taken the "World's Best Grandma" trophy with her. Wanting to be a Hero Cassie called Scott looking for her soccer shoes, not knowing that he was currently being held captive by Ghost. As a result, she went to Scott's house to look for the shoes. The FBI arrived just after learning that Scott wasn't in his house. Cassie went upstairs and found an enlarged ant in the bathtub. She went back downstairs and tried to prevent the FBI from going upstairs by claiming that Scott was sick. Luckily, Scott made it home in time so as to not raise suspicion. After the Feds left, Scott and Cassie had a conversation about him being Ant-Man again. She told him that he needs a partner to watch his back. He thought she was talking about Hope but was really referring to herself. Scott refused, explaining that if he let her help it would make him the worst parent. Cassie agreed that Hope is the better choice. Chase through San Francisco Cassie watched on television as Giant Man stood in the water at Pier 39. She smiled. End of Scott's House Arrest Scott immediately went to visit Cassie after having been let off of house arrest. She hugged him which led to Jim and Maggie hugging Scott too. Later, Hope, Cassie, and Scott sat in a shrunken car as they watch Them!. Personality Cassie Lang is usually happy and oblivious to most things and, like most children, she loves her parents without a second thought. She loves her father, Scott Lang, knowing he is a good man at heart; this bond between them is quite strong as despite three years apart, Cassie still loves and wants to be around her father. Cassie also appreciates her step-father Jim Paxton, despite she once stated that her father would be safer if the police did not find him. This shows a sense of humor not usually found in kids her age. A few years later Cassie showed a knack for lying for others. She was able to buy time for her father when he needed a distraction. Her perception if the world was as sharp as ever, knowing Hope would be a good partner for her father during his misadventures. Relationships Family *Great-grandfather *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Father *Maggie Lang - Mother *Jim Paxton - Step-Father Allies *Giant Pet Ant - Pet *X-Con Security Consultants **Luis **Dave **Kurt *Jimmy Woo *Hope van Dyne/Wasp † Enemies *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † - Kidnapper and Attempted Killer Trivia *In the comics, Cassie eventually becomes the superhero known as "Stature" and wielded the same powers her father had, and was a prominent member of the . Behind the Scenes *Brenda Lorena García was a stunt double for Abby Ryder Fortson in the role of Cassie Lang. *Victoria Donchess was a stand-in for Abby Ryder Fortson in the role of Cassie Lang. *Michaela Russell was a photo double for Abby Ryder Fortson in the role of Cassie Lang. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students